1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock of a pull-out and side-swinging lever-action type, in which a door handle is pivoted to a base body of the assembly so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and turned on its pivoted end.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a door locking handle assembly of a conventional type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,623, herein incorporated by reference, has a construction in which: a base body of the assembly is fixedly mounted on a door of a box or container; a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and further turned sideward on its pivoted end after completion of its pulling-out operation; when the door handle is pulled out of the base body to assume its pulled-up or raised inclination position relative to the base body and turned sideward after completion of its pulling-out operation, a catch plate (i.e., locking member) which serves as a door bolt directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is released from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element (i.e., door frame) of the box or container. In this type of conventional door locking handle assembly, a cylinder lock is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body. On the other hand, the door handle is pushed back rearward relative to the base body and held in its folded position or locked position in the base body.
In the conventional door locking handle assembly having the above construction, an available space for mounting the assembly is extremely limited in each of opposite sides of the door to which the assembly is fixedly mounted because the interior space of the box or container for housing various instruments therein is relatively limited due to the presence of the instruments housed in the box or container. Due to this, it is necessary to considerably limit in size the projections of the assembly in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the door""s surface.
In order to fulfill the above need, it is necessary to reduce in thickness the assembly as a whole by reducing in thickness the door handle and in depth the base body. However, this forces the cylinder lock of the assembly to be considerably reduced in thickness.
On the other hand, in such a thin-type cylinder lock, since the number of sets of disc tumblers and/or pin tumblers incorporated in the cylinder lock as essential components of its internal lock mechanism is small, the number of available keys of such a thin-type cylinder lock is naturally limited. Due to this, in the case where there are a large number of eligible users or persons using the instruments contained in the box which is provided with the door locking handle assembly employing the cylinder lock in a condition in which these users or persons are controlled by a control operator through a computerized personal management system, it is difficult to use the conventional door locking handle assembly which employs the thin-type cylinder lock.
Although the conventional door locking handle assembly described above has been fully appreciated by users, a need exists in the art for an improved one of such door locking handle assembly, which is improved in capacity and performance.
Under such circumstances, the present invention was made. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock, which assembly is thin in thickness as a whole and capable of providing a very large number of available keys for the combination lock, wherein a large number of eligible persons or users of various instruments contained in a box or container provided with the door locking handle assembly are precisely controlled by a control operator through a computerized personal management system.
It is possible to accomplish the above object of the present invention by providing:
In a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock (6), the assembly being provided with a base body (1) which is fixedly mounted on a door (30) of a box, wherein a door handle (2) is pivoted to the base body (1) so as to be capable of being pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body (1) and also turned sideward on a locking shaft (29) after completion of its pulling-out operation, wherein a locking member (3) serving as a door bolt for locking the door (30) to a main body of the box is directly or indirectly connected with the door handle (2) so as to be engaged with and disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element such as the main body of the box when the door handle (2) is pulled out forward and then turned sideward on the locking shaft (29) after completion of the pulling-out operation of the door handle (2), the improvement wherein:
the combination lock (6), which is provided with a plurality of marked dial discs (4), is incorporated in the door handle (2) and opened by turning each of the marked is dial discs (4) a given number of times to establish a predetermined combination of marks provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the dial discs (4);
the combination lock (6) is held in its locked condition when the predetermined combination of marks of the dial discs (4) is not established;
a cylinder lock (13) is incorporated in the door handle (2) and disposed adjacent to the combination lock (6) in a longitudinal direction of the door handle (2), wherein the cylinder lock (13) is provided with a rotor (8);
when an eligible key (7) is inserted into a keyhole (9) of the rotor (8) of the cylinder lock (13), the cylinder lock (13) has its internal lock mechanism (10) unlocked to permit the rotor (8) to be turned by the key (7) thus inserted into the keyhole (9) of the rotor (8);
when the rotor (8) is turned, a stopper plate (11) which is slidably received in a side through-hole (12) of the door handle (2) is driven in a manner such that the stopping plate (11) is projected outward from the side through-hole (12) and retracted from the outside of the door handle (2);
the stopping plate (11) has its upper end portion (14) abut against a shoulder portion (15) of a lower surface of a proximal end portion of a receiver lever (16);
the receiver lever (16) has its proximal end portion pivoted to an inner wall portion of the base body (1) through a first pivot (17);
the shoulder portion (15) of the receiver lever (16) is provided with a cam slope (18) through which the receiver lever (16) is pushed upward by the upper end portion of the stopper plate (11);
the receiver lever (16) is rotatably urged toward the stopping plate (11) by means of a first spring member (19);
a slider (21) is disposed in parallel with a center pin (20) of the combination lock (6), and urged toward the cylinder lock (13) by means of a second spring member (22) in a manner such that a lower end portion (23) of the slider (21) abuts against an upper surface of the receiver lever (16), so that the slider (21) has its restriction portion (26) engaged with and disengaged from a locking end portion (25) of the lock plate (5) when the lock plate (5) is held in its locked position and its unlocked position, respectively;
when the lock plate (5) is held in its unlocked position, the door handle (2) is capable of being pulled forward out of the base body (1);
when the door handle (2) is thus pulled out forward, the stopping plate (11) pushes the cam slope (18) of the receiver lever (16) swingably upward so that the receiver lever (16) is moved to its unlocked position; and
when the lock plate (5) is held in its locked position, the lock plate (5) has its locking end portion (25) engaged with the restriction portion (26) of the slider (21) to prevent the receiver lever (16) from turning on the first pivot (17).